Forum:2004-01-12. names thngy, by NeptunesTide2k7
NeptunesTide2k7, 12/01/2004 9:18 AM :That's cool that you bring that up about the meanings of their names and stuff. Another cool thing i figured out was Arnold's b-day (i'm assuming, but Im sure we all know) is in October, making him a Libra. And Helga's is in March (April Fools when Arnold says her b-day is a week ago) so that would make her an Aries. So, thusly and therefore, well..i can't explain it, but here's a clip from a site... "The warm and passionate Libra person will make a welcome home for the fiery, impetuous Aries." and "Aries appreciates the passion and emotion that Libra person possess." Isn't that funny? It means that Arnold and Helga were meant to be! But anyway, tell me what you think or tell me if i misunderstood these quotes (I don't know how I could have v.v;;) : ---- Eve4000, 12/01/2004 10:35 AM :very cool, even though I don't believe in astrology. This was all probably planned : ---- Arnoldlvr23, 12/01/2004 11:30 AM :How CUTE! It certainly seems to fit their personalitys. : ---- BSilb1, 12/01/2004 5:27 PM :Arnold's birthday is October 7 - even Bartlett said so. Helga's birthday is in late March, and seeing as how the April Fools' Day was a 2001 episode, and the last weekend in March of 2001 had only Saturday the 31st, Helga's birthday is likely March 31. : ---- BSilb1, 12/01/2004 8:51 PM :Hey Stephen, :How do I contact Bartlett again? I gotta ask him a couple questions....I plan to visit him at his Cartoon Network studio in Burbank sometime this year - I only live 400 miles or so from there. I need a few exclusive features for my site - it borrows heavily off others. I've considered closing it, but I need to give it another chance. ---- BSilb1, 13/01/2004 12:09 AM :Check this out - I was on TV Tome researching Hey Arnold. It says his last name is to be revealed in a 2004 sequel called Hey Arnold 2. I don't know where they got this, but it seems highly unlikely to happen. If it did, however, this is certainly good news. You think they're reffering to the Jungle Movie coming out in 2004? I thought so, then I realized I was looking up the television show, not the first movie, and as it says "sequel", it's reffering to the show. All this info is found in Arnold's character description in the middle of this page: :http://www.tvtome.com/HeyArnold/ : ---- BSilb1, 13/01/2004 12:17 AM :The web site had just confirmed it as The Jungle Movie - the listing should be revised. : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 14/01/2004 1:33 AM :lol yeah, i don't take astrology seriously either, but it's still interesting to read about once in a while ^_^ : ---- Cool, 14/01/2004 2:48 PM :That HA! page at TV Tome is an unrealible source of info. It once said The Junlge Movie as coming out on Feburary 30, 2004...see how stupid that is. :I have mailed the owner many times but have never gotten a reply back. :FYI, there is no TV Tome editor for Party Wagon yet, so someone should get jumping on that. I could...if i had all the free time in the world...which i dont....this site is keeping me so busy Im driving myself insane. :BLWAAAA! the crazyness!!!! :-Stephen : ---- NeptunesTide2k7, 14/01/2004 7:36 PM :Cool: i know what you mean...yessh, i hate tv tome..they say that in the HA! movie they kissed. no, they didn't. HELGA kissed Arnold.